


guilty days.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Stealing, just another clichéd delinquent au, kind of slice of life, underage drinking mentions, underage smoking mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: the last few months looked like some kind of teenage fantasy.





	1. guilty evening.

It was yet another guilty evening for them. They weren’t doing anything, lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling or closing their eyes in order to try and sleep. They hadn’t said anything for half an hour or so, listening to the music Mari was playing on the speakers. They didn’t know if those were stolen. They didn’t care if those were actually stolen (maybe Riko did, but just a bit. Not enough to ask. It didn’t matter nor made a difference in anything, in the end).

It was the third time the same song was playing (or the songs just sounded way too similar to make any differentiation) when Mari started chuckling. Riko and Yoshiko glared at her, wanting and waiting for an explanation. Mari looked at them.

“Let’s take the bikes out for a ride, huh, _girls_?” She asked, sitting down on the floor with her legs crossed. Yoshiko groaned.

“Why? We’re alright here.” She said. She had been up for twenty-three hours straight and didn’t want to move from her spot on the floor, tangled in some sheets.

“You need a present for Hanamaru-chan, right? You two have a _date_ later.” Mari said. Yoshiko’s eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. Again. She placed her right hand over her eyes and sighed. It was the third time she forgot she had a date with Hanamaru, and she knew she wouldn’t forgive her if she didn’t show up this time. She had promised she’d go. It had been a pinky promise.

Mari noticed her reaction and winked, getting closer to her. “Don’t you worry, Yoshiko-chan. We’ll get a _good, spectacular_ present for your _girlfriend_.” She was now standing, patting Yoshiko’s head. Yoshiko pouted and stood up as well.

“She’s not my girlfriend!” She exclaimed. Mari smiled.

“Ya sure? Because friends don’t _kiss_ each other like that.” Mari loved to tease her friends and never wasted a chance to do so. She looked at Riko. “What do you think, Rikocchi?” From the floor Riko looked at them. She was tried (she hadn’t slept for seventeen hours) and couldn’t help but frown at everyone and everything. She looked at the clock on the wall and then out the window. It was four pm, and she had heard from Ruby that the date was in half an hour. She sighed.

“I think we better get going if we want to do something.” She said, standing up. They took their bikes and left.

They always rode their bikes in the same formation; Yoshiko, Mari, Riko. Mari was always one or two meters ahead from them. She said she had to make way for them and help them find their ways (it was the same thing with the leather jackets: Mari said they made them look cool. Mari always said things and Yoshiko and Riko always listened to her for some reason. Riko never ceased to wonder why). It wasn’t necessary now, though; Riko could be the new kid in town, but after a few months spent with Mari and Yoshiko she already knew every place, hiding spot and alleyway around. She felt like she had been living there since ever, in some sort of way.

It didn’t take them too much time to arrive at a store. It was a new one (something pretty unusual) and they couldn’t waste the chance to welcome the people in charge, as Mari liked to say. They walked inside and looked around in separate ways. They left after less than two minutes and rode their bikes some blocks to the left. They stopped after the third one and checked what they had. Mari had bought two packs of gum (mint and banana) and a soda (the ones that came in a blue can). Yoshiko had bread, chocolate and a pack of hairclips (and hadn’t paid for them). Riko didn’t have anything. She avoided stealing as much as possible as she couldn’t help but think about getting caught, making anxiety swallow her completely.

“I guess that’ll do.” Mari said as she looked at Yoshiko’s hands. “What are these for, though?” She smiled while taking the hairclips. Yoshiko looked elsewhere.

“I just took whatever, okay?! I’m gonna be late. Let’s go. Or it’ll be your fault!” She said. It was almost time.

They left Yoshiko in the place she was going to meet with Hanamaru a few minutes later and rode back to Mari’s place in silence.

“You didn’t take anything with you again, huh, Rikocchi?” Mari asked, glaring at her. Riko gulped.

“Yeah.” She said. She felt Mari sigh and smile.

“It’s okay. It’s – I know that the things we do are _no good_. Yoshiko-chan also does. You do. Most of the things we do –maybe all of them– could be called _crimes,_ in the end. We could be called _bad kids_ (can you believe it?!).” She laughed in a way that could only be described as off and made Riko feel worried. “It’s alright if you’re still a _good kid_ deep inside your heart. It’s cute.” She said. Riko didn’t know what to say.

The sun was coming down when they arrived to Mari’s. As they left their bikes and walked inside her place, Riko wondered what Mari was, deep inside her heart.


	2. guilty night.

No one did anything at those unholy hours of the night. It was just them, wondering pointless things and wasting time. They were always doing that, Riko thought. Was there any moment they were doing something useful and legal at the same time?

“Kanan will wake up in half an hour.” Mari said out of nowhere. She had been staring at the ceiling the last hour or so. They didn’t know how much time they had been in silence. Now, it seemed like an eternity.

“So what?” Yoshiko answered. She had arrived from her date a few hours earlier but had refused to talk about it. Judging by the way she looked, it had gone well. She wasn’t good at hiding her feelings (nor the hickeys on her neck).

“We could drop by her place. It’ll be _fun_.” Mari explained. Yoshiko growled.

“I won’t go there. It’s too far away.” She said. Mari got closer to her.

“ _C’mon_ , Yoshiko-chan…” Mari said, hugging Yoshiko, making her move away. Riko had noticed that even Mari seemed to be worn out by this point. She wondered how come they weren’t sleeping. How come they hadn’t thought about that. She considered telling them. ‘We should sleep, girls’, she would’ve said. ‘We need to sleep’. But she couldn’t. There was something about the all-nighters that they had spent together that had something magical about them. Something especial that made Riko feel something that had been unknown to her while living in Tokyo. Something she had never expected to feel. Yes, those all-nighters could be labelled as magical.

“I won’t!” Yoshiko stated, rolling further away from Mari. She snorted.

“I’ll do it, then.” Mari said, tickling Yoshiko’s sides. Yoshiko screamed and started laughing in the craziest way possible. Good thing we’re delinquents, Riko thought. Good thing we’re bad kids. Despite that, she smiled. It was unusual to see Yoshiko laughing that way, so she thought she’d better appreciate the moment while it lasted.

“Stop, you– Aw, stop it, Mari!” She said, trying to punch her or kick her. Mari stopped. Yoshiko tried to pretend she wasn’t laughing and started coughing. “I hate you!” She exclaimed, pointing at Mari. Mari blew a kiss to her and Yoshiko’s face turned into a full-disgust expression. Riko noted she almost moved her hands towards her face to wipe the imaginary kiss away from it. Cute.

“I love ya, Yoshiko-chan!” She turned, looked at Riko and winked. “I love Rikocchi as well.” She said. They remained silent for a few seconds and Mari’s smile just turned bigger, but she looked too tired still and Riko wished she could do something about that.

“Let’s go to Kanan’s, _alright?”_ Mari said as she walked towards the door. Riko got up. She figured that they’d better get there as soon as possible as she knew that was the only place Mari was going to fall asleep in, like she always did. It wasn’t unusual to find Mari snoring at Kanan’s bed, hugging her bed sheets and pillow, maybe even using her pajamas. Mari was like that, in the end. Riko looked at Yoshiko.

“Let’s go, Yocchan.” She said. Yoshiko whined but got up.

“You two suck.” She said as they got their bikes. “You’re idiots and I hate you.” They had already started riding them and they both heard Mari laugh at the distance. They looked at her and waited for her to say something. She looked back for a second and her eyes were shining. They looked marvelous.

“This,” she said “is perfect.” Riko and Yoshiko looked at each other and Yoshiko snapped.

“Why do you act so weird at night?! What’s your problem?!” She asked. Mari didn’t answer and kept on pedaling. Yoshiko groaned. She got really irritable when she didn’t get enough sleep, which was a lot to say. “You know what’s her problem, Riri?” She asked. Riko shook her head.

“But I think I get what she means. We’re riding our bikes in the dawn, with the sky being beautiful as ever and nothing is causing us trouble. Nothing could ever cause us trouble, Yocchan. Nothing. We’re now in the middle of the street and we couldn’t care less, because right now I feel –and Mari does too– like we’re unstoppable. It is a perfect scenario. A youthful dream I never want to wake up from.”

She would have said that if it weren’t for the way she was feeling in that moment, and because Yoshiko fell from her bike before she could even open her mouth. Mari and Riko stopped and stared at her. She looked like she had become an awkward knot with her bike. Mari and Riko kept on staring at her until she started screaming.

“Aren’t you two gonna help me?!” She said. Mari looked at Riko.

“I dunno, Rikocchi. Weren’t we idiots?” Mari asked. Riko looked at her and then at Yoshiko and for the first time on her life she decided to play along.

“Yeah, didn’t she say she hated us?” Riko asked as well, finger on her chin, eyes looking up to the sky. They could hear Yoshiko making inhuman noises from her spot on the street. She had untangled herself from the bike and both of her knees were bleeding, and her face looked pretty messed up too. She got up.

“I– Let’s just go to Kanan’s.” She said. They could only stay silent for a second before Mari started laughing, and Riko joined after three seconds because Mari’s laugh was too contagious. Even Yoshiko started smiling and camouflaging her laughing as coughing after a while. They stayed like that for a while. It seemed like they had broken the concept of time and had stayed endlessly there, on the middle of the street, laughing their hearts off. Riko was so happy she felt like she was going to explode, and her tears of laughter turned into tears of joy in just a second. She really felt in some sort of youthful dream, and the feeling she had been carrying on her chest (that one feeling as blue as the sea) let her heart go a second, making her feel truly happy and immortal. For a second (just a second) she thought she’d be sixteen forever.

They took their bikes when they stopped laughing and were just giggling every now and then and rode them to Kanan’s. It was almost five am and they weren’t guilty at all.


	3. guilty morning.

For them, mornings started at three pm. Or at least when Riko arrived at Kanan’s after meeting Chika at her house, Mari was still asleep.

“Yeah, she’s in my room, snoring like a bear. If she wakes up she’ll do it at about five, I’m sure about that.” Kanan said as she moved some boxes around. Riko couldn’t hide her disappointment and Kanan smiled.

“You can stay here as well if you want. I’ll be working, so don’t mind me. I think the others are coming over in a while.” The last part sounded like she was talking to herself. Riko didn’t know what to do, so she tried to smile.

“I— thanks, Kanan, but I’ll leave. I’ll come back in a few hours.” She started walking towards the beach when she heard Kanan talk and stopped.

“Okay. Remember: five pm!” Kanan winked and Riko blushed. She left without answering.

She walked to the beach and sat in front of the ocean, over the warm sand. She touched it. It still felt weird. It still felt off. She sighed. She thought she was already getting used to living by the sea, but wondered if it was okay for her to feel like she was on a permanent vacation still. It didn’t make sense; it felt and was contradicting. She felt like the beach was rejecting her. The waves always ended up hitting her, in the end. The sea would always try to drown her. ‘It must know I don’t belong here’ She thought. ‘It must know this isn’t my place to be’.

“It’s because they love you so much.” Mari had once said about the waves. “They want you to notice them.” But no. Riko noticed them, she noticed them very much and they still tried to drag her to the bottom of the ocean. She had never swam in the sea nor wanted to do so. It wasn’t like she knew how to swim, after all. But Mari had taught her she didn’t need to know how to swim to make the sea her friend. Mari. Mari had taught her lots of things. She had been more or less her mentor the last few months. She had taught her everything she needed to know to live a happy life there. And Riko was grateful. She couldn’t be any more grateful, any happier.

Looking back, the last few months looked like some kind of teenage fantasy. She arrived there being a good girl, the girl she was, the one she had been and now she was wearing a leather jacket in the middle of summer, with bags under her eyes and a depressed look on her face. She had stole. She had smoked (once) and drank (four times and still counting). She had been out of her house for more than three days in a row and hadn’t slept in two. She had done things she had never expected to do back in Tokyo, back at home. ‘I’m not different from any typical and clichéd teenage movie’ she thought. ‘There’s a new girl in town. She turns bad and starts dating the leader of the local gang’.

And that was the moment she realized it. The gang’s leader. Mari. She was in love with her. Sitting in front of the sea that had tried to kill her more than once, Riko Sakurauchi realized she was in love with Mari Ohara. And it couldn’t feel any crazier.

The waves hit the sand. Now everything made sense. She was in love with Mari. She stayed there, at the beach, for an unknown amount of time (thanks to Yoshiko a car had run over her watch three weeks ago) and could only start moving after spending a while thinking and gasping and trying to make her heart stop pounding that way. She walked to Kanan’s place with her hand in her pockets, knocked the door and waited for her to open it. Mari was the one that did.

“Rikocchi!” She exclaimed. Riko didn’t move. She didn’t expect Mari to open the door. “I was expecting you to come around! Kanan said you’d be here at five, and I waited for you!” She pouted. Riko woke up from her daydreaming and frowned.

“What time is it?” She asked. Mari moved her head from side to side.

“Have you been _drinking_ again, Rikocchi?” Riko shook her head. “It’s seven o’clock. Everyone’s already here. We’re all gathered at Kanan’s living room being _dumb_ and all. The couch’s gonna break soon; there’re five girls on it!” She smiled. Riko touched the back of her neck. Mari’s smile turned from a Cheshire one to an older sister one.

“Want me to go drop you at your place?” She asked. Riko nodded. She wasn’t in the mood of breaking another couch. She had broken enough the last few months.

They started walking to her house. As they did, Riko hoped that that moment lasted forever. She hoped she could walk on those streets with Mari forever, being young, careless, dumb and all. She hoped Mari would always look at her with those shiny eyes of her and that’d she’d never lose her spark, that spark that made her be the crazy girl she was. She hoped Mari would always hold her hand that way that made her feel safe and that she would never (never ever, never, never) let her go. Riko Sakurauchi hoped. She wished and prayed.

It was another guilty evening for them and Riko Sakurauchi hoped they’d be guilty forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this story ends. i loved writing it so i'm most likely going to end up writing more about these guilty idiots. so yeah. i hope yall liked it and see you again!


End file.
